The Loud House: WILL OF FIRE (preview)
by AVALON00
Summary: El mundo cambio y Linka Loud tenía que cambiar con él para no quedarse atrás, por lo que se fue y cuando volvió todo en ella cambio pues ahora posea esa mirada en sus ojos, la llama de la VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO (ubicada en el mismo universo que Flame Watcher)


**Disclaimer:** THE LOUD HOUSE es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, y RWBY es propiedad ROSTHERTHEETH todos los derechos reservados

Hola a todos, aquí un posible (¿tráiler?, ¿preview?, ¿One-shot?) proyecto que planeo desarrollar a la par con Unloud Réquiem luego de terminar FLAME WATCHER

 **ENJOY IT!**

 **"** **VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO" (WILL OF FIRE)**

 **(N):** NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

 **-Pensamientos-**

 _Track: -Magnus H. Tellmann – Exile-_

 **(N):** ** _"la fuerza de una mujer no es solo acerca de cuanto puede manejar antes de romperse…_**

Linka Loud se halla en el borde de un barranco a las afueras de un bosque invernal cubierta con una capa con capucha rojas y sosteniendo su gran espada "Dark Queen"* se encuentra en el suelo muy cansada y herida de todas partes, pero aun así intenta reincorporarse aunque con mucho esfuerzo apenas y puede levantarse unos centímetros

 **(N):** **_…es también lo mucho que debe manejar después de haberse roto"_**

 **-Desconocido-**

Linka con el rostro cubierto de sangre, con un solo ojo abierto y jadeando, apenas logra reincorporase un poco apoyándose en su arma mientras frente a ella hay una mujer de unos veinte años de cabello negro corto que cubre su ojo izquierdo con enorme cicatriz en forma de x en su rostro vestida con un vestido chino rojo con detalles tribales en dorado, medias y zapatillas negras, es entonces que la mujer con una sonrisa arrogante levanta su único brazo enguantado de color negro y extendiendo su palma a la vez que su ojo no cubierto se vuelve ámbar es ese instante de su mano surge una potente llamarada que sale disparada contra la débil peliblanca que en un intento desesperado interpone su arma pero le es inútil ya que la potencia de la llamarada genero una enorme explosión que le destrozo su brazo izquierdo a la vez que la arrojo por el acantilado mientras perdía la consciencia simultáneamente que lagrimas salían de sus ojos

 **(N):** ** _-Pero cuando se levante, será más fuerte que nunca-_**

Linka justo en media de la plaza de una ciudad arrasada por los Grimm se encuentra frente a frente con Cinder aquella que la derroto en el pasado, pero ahora la albina sonríe complacida a la vez que toma con su mano derecha a "Dark Queen Reborn" mientras de coloca la izquierda frente a ella con la palma frente a su rostro, y mirando a través de sus dedos a su oponente, para luego cerrar el puño de su brazo izquierdo artificial y de la gema que está en el dorso de la mano surgir un fulgor rojo a la vez que una aura rojinegra emerge de aquel brazo al mismo tiempo que ella cierra sus ojos y recuerda el día en que tras un duro combate Linka logra matar al "Caballero del Abismo" pero a un muy alto costo pues todos sus compañeros perecieron para poder darle una oportunidad de vencer, justo en ese instante en aquel ruinoso castillo donde se dio la mortal batalla empieza a llover mientras que la peliblanca observa con dolor los cuerpos de compañeros caídos y aunque no se note por la lluvia llora lagrimas silenciosas por sus muertes

 **-Termine sobreviviendo…-**

Dijo mentalmente la peliblanca que no olvida el momento en que como todos y cada uno de sus compañeros murió por darle esa valiosa oportunidad de vencer

 **-…Así que debo soportar sobre mis hombros…-**

La albina entonces abrió los ojos y puso una expresión decidida

 **… El sentimiento de todos aquellos que se han ido.-**

Apenas concluyo aquel pensamiento la chica con espada en mano se preparó para el combate decisivo contra Cinder

Linka se encontraba en cementerio en medio de la lluvia, cubierta con su capa y capucha rojas mientras contempla las tumbas de los compañeros que tanto apreciaba a la vez que de sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas que se confundía con la lluvia que caía en aquel lugar mientras que a una distancia prudencia hay una mujer sentada en una camioneta pick up 4x4 negra esperándola

 **-No soy fuerte…-**

Decía mentalmente Linka mientras recordaba el momento en que su maestro protegiéndola es atravesado de lado a lado por la lanza de su antiguo y ahora enloquecido aprendiz mientras la sangre salpica su cara a la vez que ella mira incrédula y con las pupilas dilatadas la escena

 **-No tengo un lugar al que regresar…-**

La albina recuerda como aquella casa que había sido su hogar por 3 años ahora yace en ruinas debido al fuego que asoló el lugar durante el ataque Grimm

Durante una charla con Lincoln ella le confiesa su mayor temor

 **-Estoy asustada…-**

Linka recuerda como en lo más profundo de su subconsciente ve a aquel ente oscuro e infernal llamado "Black Beast" que ahora reside dentro de su cuerpo y se abraza a si misma aterrada

 **-...de este poder-**

Linka mira la gema que está en el dorso de su mano artificial y siente que cada vez que usa el "Crimsson Grinmore" se siente cada vez menos humana y que aquel horrible ente lentamente la está consumiendo, pero no teme por ella si no por lo que podría hacer a sus seres queridos en especial a Lincoln el cual coloca sus manos sobre la de ella e intenta decir algo pero ella lo interrumpe y dice mientras siente el cálido tacto de su hermano

 **-Por que…-**

Linka mira directamente a los ojos de su mellizo y con una mirada firme y una voz decidida prosigue

 **-…Lincoln…-**

En medio de la batalla recuerda aquella confesión al mismo tiempo que la albina se interpone entre él y aquel monstruo protegiéndolo de aquel un devastador ataque de este, al mismo tiempo que ella mueve sus labios diciendo aquella palabra final de su confesión que a pesar de ser casi inaudible el peliblanco fue capaz de escucharla fuerte y claro

 **-te amo-**

La chica recibe de lleno el golpe que la hace escupir sangre simultáneamente que sale disparada contra un edificio el cual debido al impacto se derrumba sobre ella ante la mirada atónita del herido peliblanco el cual en desesperación grita su nombre

 _(Concluye en el 1:10)_

 **-¡LINKA!-**

 _Track: -Sonic Symphony - Super Soldier- (reproducir a partir del 0:40)_

La albina despierta su verdadero poder y es rodeada por una poderosa aura blanca mientras que su rostro muestra una expresión decidida a la vez que sus ojos tienen una mirada afilada mientras la iris de su ojo derecho se vuelve azul a la vez que una pequeña llama del mismo color surge alrededor del mismo, desde la lejanía su maestra enorgullecida de su alumna dice

 **-Si eso es, esos son los ojos-**

La peliblanca entonces levanta a Dark Queen y se prepara para lanzar su ataque

 **(D):** ** _-Si crees que las mujeres son débiles-_**

Alrededor de Linka se genera un pequeño torbellino que rápidamente se transforma en un poderoso tornado que asciende y se posiciona alrededor de la gran hoja del arma mientras que cristales de hielo lanzan brillos de color azulado haciendo que aquel tornado tenga el poder y la forma de devastadora ventisca, en ese instante la joven loud recuerda las palabras de su maestra cuando le conto sobre aquel combate en el que participo y en donde no se les permitía entrar a las mujeres por ser consideradas débiles y que tras llegar a la batalla final su casco se rompió revelando ser una mujer y ante la mirada estupefacta de todos declaro con firmeza

 **-Y por lo tanto soy una mujer…-**

En ese instante lo que quedaba de aquel casco con mascara caía al suelo destruyéndose por completo revelando totalmente su identidad

 **(D):** ** _-Entonces mira sus ojos-_**

La determinación de la peliblanca reflejada en sus ojos hace que su maestra no pueda evitar sentirse emocionada por la verdadera lucha que en ese preciso momento dará inicio mientras que Linka terminaba de recordar el resto de la frase que dijo su maestra mientras miraba a su oponente con determinación

 **-…pero no una mujer débil-**

Lincoln estaba de rodillas con una expresión de total sufrimiento y desesperanza frente a esos monstruos que sonreían complacidos de haber quebrado la voluntad del peliblanco mientras uno de ellos de ellos le ofrecía la oportunidad de olvidar todo si se unía a ellos

 **(N):** ** _-Cuando la esperanza parece pérdida-_**

Linka con su rostro cubierto con un antifaz negro aterriza golpeando con su espada el suelo en medio de aquel monstruo y su hermano haciendo un gran cráter y generando una onda de impacto que lanza al monstruo lejos de ella y del peliblanco a la vez que recuerda la segunda frase que le dijo su maestra y que calo en lo profundo de su alma

 **-La fuerza simple no es todo…-**

La pelirroja entonces se colocó en posición de combate con las ahora guadañas en las que se habían convertido sus espadas y prosiguió con severidad

 **-…no subestimes…-**

En ese instante las cuchillas de ambas armas eran imbuidas con el poder del fuego y de la electricidad simultáneamente que el iris de los ojos de la pelirroja se volvían anaranjada (derecha) y azul (izquierda)

 **(N):** ** _-Ellas se levantan-_**

Una poderosa aura de color azul y naranja cubre a la pelirroja para luego tomar la forma de imponentes alas

 **-… ¡LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO!-**

 _(el track se Detiene en el 1:11 y SE Reinicia en el 2:10)_

Apenas termino aquel recuerdo Linka lanza un poderoso ataque de viento gélido que destruye todos lo edificio que es encuentran a lo largo de la calle haciendo retroceder a todos los monstruos que intentaban llevarse a su hermano

Linka ve con decepción a su hermano llorar por algo perdido, luego de unos instantes voltea a ver a quien será su oponente el cual se prepara para atacar imbuyendo obscuridad en su arma entonces dice con severidad

 **-Que desafortunado…-**

La peliblanca activa su aura blanca e imbuye poder de viento gélido alrededor de la hoja de Dark Queen a la vez que le dice a Lincoln

 **-…puedes quedarte aquí desesperado llorando…-**

El peliblanco queda impactado con las palabras de la chica pero esta pese a seguirle hablando se coloca en posición de contraataque mientras continua hablando

 **-… ¡Hazlo y mírame!-**

En ese instante aquel monstro se abalanza contra la peliblanca la cual en dos movimientos desvía el ataque y le planta una poderosa patada en el abdomen de su enemigo con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo contra la caja de un camión volteo doblándola y volcando el pesado vehículo mientras expulsaba sangre negra por la boca, tras hacerlo la chica lo mira de reojo y prosigue con severidad

 **-Soy fuerte…-**

En un flashback Linka usando el poder gélido de su espada hace un movimiento circular que aniquila a los Grimm que la rodeaban

 **-…más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes…-**

A la mente de la peliblanca le llegan todos recuerdo de las grandes luchas que tuvo durante su entrenamiento, hasta que apareció el recuerdo de su sonriente maestro orgulloso de lo rápido que aprendía, pero en ese instante de entre la nube polvo un objeto sale disparado contra el rostro de la peliblanca que parecía estar perdida en aquellos recuerdos pero está en un rápido movimiento detiene con su mano libre el arma del enemigo la cual debido a los pinchos que poseía hace sangrar su mano pero esta no se inmuta y concluye con voz severa

 **-…Increíblemente fuerte-**

Linka en medio del combate contra aquel monstruo con múltiples tentáculos blande con maestría su arma cortando aquellos tentáculos negros que la atacan y grita con molestia

 **-¡COMO SI FUERA A MORIR…!-**

En ese instante activa la gema de su mano izquierda y libera el poder oscuro de la misma el cual cubre su brazo izquierdo volviéndolo una enorme garra con la apariencia de un lobo con el cual ataca y destruye una gran cantidad de tentáculos que iban a por ella

 **-¡….EN ESTE LUGAR!-**

Concluye a la vez que se genera una gran explosión en dicho campo de batalla

Linka con sus 2 guadañas en mano se prepara para luchar mientras que con severidad dice

 **-Si gano vivo…-**

En ese instante la iris de su ojo derecho se vuelve azul mientras una llama del mismo color rodea el ojo a la vez que la cuchilla de la guadaña de su mano derecha es rodeada por viento gélido

 **-…si no peleo, no puedo ganar-**

El ojo izquierdo de la peliblanca se vuelve negro como una cuenca vacía y justo en el centro de la misma aparece un amenazante punto rojo que parece ser la iris, simultáneamente que la cuchilla de la guadaña de su mano izquierda es rodeada por un extraño fuego rojinegro

Linka recuerda aquel momento en que comprendió que en ese mundo llamado Remnant la única forma de sobrevivir era luchar, por lo que se pone de pie y y rompiendo parte de la empuñadura de su espada de practica dice con determinación

 **-Nunca me rendiré de nuevo, así que…-**

La chica siente como una potente corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo a la vez que el recuerdo de aquellos que murieron la llenan de ira la cual logrando enfocarla hacia su objetivo expresa

 **-… ¡Sin importar el que, ganare!...-**

La peliblanca con su ira enfocada y su determinación renovada sentencio

 **-…¡Sin importar el que viviré!-**

Concluye para inmediatamente con gran maestría y precisión atacar en sus puntos debiles a aquel enorme Grimm blanco, para luego ubicar el punto más vulnerable y asestar en un devastador ataque final que no solo asesina al monstruo si no que también rompe el arma debido a que no resistió el poder que le imbuyo su portador

 _(El track debe ir en el 2:39)_

 **(N):** ** _-RESOLUCIÓN-_**

Linka seriamente herida se levanta para luchar una vez más mientras pone una mirada afilada

 **(N):** ** _-AMOR-_**

La peliblanca sella los labios de Lincoln con un tierno beso

 **(N):** ** _-CORAJE-_**

Linka apunta su espada contra aquel monstruo que parece invencible

 **(N):** ** _-FE-_**

La albina logra abrir una apertura en la última defensa de aquella "Diosa Invencible" permitiéndole a Lincoln asestar el golpe decisivo

Linka y Lincoln en un ataque conjunto contra el "Monstruo Invencible" expresan al unísono con determinación

 **-¡Me sostengo por lo que digo y no perderé!-**

Entonces ambos lazan un devastador ataque conjunto con las guadañas de la peliblanca y la alabarda del albino que destruye el escudo de energía oscura del enemigo

Linka al ver que vencer su vuelve casi imposible decide usar su última carta y suelta la guadaña que tenía en su mano izquierda entonces mueve sus labios y el sello que contenía el poder de Crimsson Grinmore se libera, rodeándola por completo a la vez que con una voz triste pero decidida dice

 **-Porque este es…-**

La oscuridad la envuelve por completo para luego escucharse potente alarido simultáneamente que la oscuridad se dispersa mostrando a una chica con un vestido estilo "Gotic lolita" blanco hasta las rodillas con manchas negras en el pecho, calcetas y botas negras, de larga cabellera negra la cual se mueve sin viento, un rostro pálido como la muerte que la da una apariencia aterradora y en donde deberían estar sus ojos unas cuencas vacías de las cuales escurren "lágrimas negras" que manchan las mejillas pálidas de la chica haciéndola ver aún más macabra además de que sostiene con las manos llenas de sangre el astil de Dark Queen transformada en guadaña, cuya cuchilla principal está hecha de llamas rojinegras, entonces la chica con una voz de ultratumba y con eco concluye la frase

 **-… ¡MI PROPIO CAMINO!-**

Apenas termina de hablar de su espalda surge una enorme ala de llamas rojinegras la cual en ese instante aletea y de alguna le permite levantar vuelo directamente contra la "Diosa Invencible" que flota en el aire

 **Preview "WILL OF FIRE" End**

 ***** Es el nombre que Linka le dio a su espada la cual es igual a Red Queen la Espada clase Durandal de Nero del juego de DMC4, salvo que esta tiene la hoja completamente negra y como aditamento extra el sistema de disparo (revolver) de la Gunblade de RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE del juego de BLAZBLUE

 **Nota:** la forma final de guadaña de Dark Queen es igual a la de Ragna cuando usa su ASTRAL FINISH

¿Les gusto? A mí me encanto (pero al ser el autor sería raro que no me gustara) como pueden ver este es Preview (aunque a mí ver es un tráiler) de otra historia que puede que haga, aunque creo que debería de enfocarme en Flame Watcher antes que en esta, pues sería, por así decirlo, una seudo-secuela que ocurrirá en Flame Watcher, pero esta se dará hasta que termine la primera, espero que le haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios pues eso me ayuda mucho y me motiva a escribir mis historias sin más que decir

 **WE READ LATER**


End file.
